My Diamond
by VSnow
Summary: Why does Blue Diamond take such a harsh stance on fusion? Does she really "Hate fusion and love"? A look into Blue Diamond's relationship with the other diamonds.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

 **Warning:** Contains spoilers for Wanted Special.

 **A/N:** Stress relief fic! I need to write something fun for a change!

I've grown fond of Blue Diamond. She's not a nice person but she seems to have an interesting story behind her "evil" actions. This fic will jump between the episode The Answer and a fanfiction about a possible reason for Blue's harsh treatment of fusion.

Small but I may make one more chapter if enough people are interested (I already have a cool ending waiting so it might be written regardless.)

* * *

The Earth, many thousands of years ago; much had changed on Earth and Homeworld alike. The fear of rebellion hung over the remaining three Diamonds. None were so affected as Blue Diamond. She had come to Earth for many reasons. Greif and duty both held her back and pushed her onward. She was on a mission to take on as much as she could of Pink Diamond's legacy. Unfortunately, this meant she would now become a target for the rebels.

Luckily for Blue Diamond her Sapphires were very competent. One Sapphire in particular caught her interested. This Sapphire had come forward with a vision. It was a vision the Diamonds had hoped for.

The rebellion would end.

It would end on the very planet it had begun.

The vision took place upon one of the many Cloud Arenas across the planet's sky. For security Blue Diamond had invited this Sapphire into her court for the expedition. She called on the Sapphire to once again share her vision of the future. For it was the only comfort she had.

Blue Diamond watched the Sapphire moved through the crowded room with tired eyes.

* * *

 _"Listen, Pink." A stern voice boomed, "I'm saying this for your own good."_

 _"You are always saying things for my own good."_

 _Four Diamonds sat across from one another._

 _Yellow and Pink were once again at each other's throats. At first glance one would find them too similar in policy to ever argue. But that was only superficial. There was always one topic that set them off like this. It was only then their many differences came to light._

 _"Because I am." Yellow insisted, "We have been irritated with you for a while now."_

 _"We?" Pink chuckled looking over at the other two gems in the room. White and Blue Diamond sat quietly in the indistinct room. It matched perfectly with how they felt about the quarrel before them._

 _White remained unreadable while Blue avoided Pink's gaze._

 _"I hear no other complaints." Pink crossed her arms in defiance._

 _"You have one planet to your name." Yellow huffed, "You can barely be called a Diamond."_

 ** _THUNK_**

 _Pink stomped her foot in an almost childlike manner, "How can you say such a thing!"_

 _The noise was enough to draw Blue's attention. She always marveled at Pink's undying energy. Aside from exchanges with Yellow she never seemed to be in a sour mood. Her words always seems to hold such passion._

 _"I believe-" Blue was bewitched to speak, "quality outweighs quantity in this case."_

 _Yellow's sour face was only made worse by a poorly restrained snicker coming from the pink gem._

 _"See. I must be doing something right." Pink tried to manage, "I was beginning to think only those gems under my rule supported me." She looked over to her unexpected ally._

 _Once again Blue refused to match her attention._

 _"Fine." Yellow would argue with anyone, but she had a soft spot for the blue gem. With a false interest she asked, "What do you have to show with this "Earth" of yours?"_

 _"A place to create more gems. Powerful gems!" Pink announced boldly, "The land is very rich."_

 _"And the purpose of your zoo?" Yellow pressed._

 _Blue listened on. She did not care all too much for meetings._

 _That was a lie._

 _Blue loved meetings. She loved order. But what meetings had now become were only a festival of chaos from her fellow rulers._

 _Blue turned toward White who just stared ahead as emotionless as stone. Pink's emotion was a stark contrast to the White gem._

 _"We all need hobbies." Pink shrugged, "The creatures on Earth are interesting."_

 _Yellow signed, "Your little toys shouldn't take your mind away from the great possibilities you can accomplish for us."_

 _Pink ignored this comment and turn to Blue, "What do you think?"_

 _"What do I think?" Blue repeated half-heartedly._

 _"Yes."_

 _The one word held such expectation._

 _Blue hated to crush it with the truth, "I never had any interest in the Earth." But she hated to lie more._

 _This comment did not seem to have any ill effect on the pink gem's mood, "Then why don't you come with me. Let me show you my work with the Earth. Perhaps after you see it's full wonder you'll find a change of heart."_

 _Blue looked up into those truly vibrant eyes._

 _"You're wasting your time." Yellow scoffed, "Blue would never-"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

Sapphire walked up to Blue Diamond's Palanquin, "My diamond, I've arrived." She announced.

Blue Diamond spoke, "Sapphire, tell me what will happen here."

"I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my Ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here." Sapphire reviled all she had seen.

"Thank you, Sapphire." No one could ever know the mix of relief and anger that passed through the Diamond as she thanked Sapphire, "That's all I needed to know."

Soon those rebels would get all that they deserved. And finally, she would understand what had happened in those final moments. Blue Diamond truly believed the knowledge would be enough to put her heartache to rest.

The Sapphire took her leave, "I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld." The tiny gem curtsied before returning to her soon to be defeated Ruby guards' side.

* * *

 _"So these are "Humans"?"_

 _Two gems privately observed the contents of The Zoo._

 _"Aren't they wild!" Pink said bursting with excitement, "Look at how many variations there are! I have yet to see more than 4 that look exactly alike. But who knows with these humans."_

 _"They most certainly are …" Blue watched them run about. They looked frantic, "How do you care for them?"_

 _"Watch this." Pink reached out her hand to reveal a console, "Hello everyone." Her sweet voice filled the dome, "It's time to eat now. Please eat all you need."_

 _On the false Earth, the landscape began to change. It bloomed into something new and colorful. The humans noticed the change and began ripping it apart, shoving bits into their mouths._

 _Blue Diamond's eyes widened, "Is that … "eat"? Why do they destroy their new lovely environment in such a way?"_

 _"Humans need to put things in their mouth and chew until it's gone." Pink explained, "If they do not they will become unresponsive and slowly dissolve."_

 _"Strange." Blue whisper to herself. She hated to admit how intriguing it all was, unsure if it was these humans or if Pink's excitement about them had infected her. "They are calm now." She noted._

 _"And calm they will stay, for the most part, until their next feeding." Pink shook her head, "I'm still trying to understand what they need to continue in existence. They only live a short 40 years."_

 _"What are your true intentions with these humans?"_

 _Pink hesitantly replied, "It may seem strange b-"_

 _"I would expect nothing less from you." Blue interjected. Her words seemed harsh but her tone was not. In fact-_

 _"And here I thought we were becoming close." Pink joked._

 _-there was something new in the blue gem's manner._

 _"If we were close I would hope you would feel at ease to tell me your goals. You would know that I wouldn't think less of you." Blue proposed, "… **If** we were close."_

 _"I think they can help us." Pink said unwavering, "Maybe these simple creatures can teach us something more than we know. Gems have been exploring for too long without truly exploring. We take and grow but no longer learn. We have stayed the same for too long, ridged in our traditions without experimenting with the unknown. I think this is dangerous to stay stagnant as we have." The diamond ended with a seriousness._

 _The two leaders' eyes met and remained fixed for some time._

 _The words held truths._

 _The words held fears._

 _The words held risks._

 _"I do hear all you say… but-" Blue could not finish. Instead she returned her gaze to the humans._

 _Pink nodded in understanding, "Thank you for listening. When you are ready I welcome any comments, any at all! Your words are priceless to me." And it was true._

 _Blue had always seen Pink as a source of chaos and immaturity among the diamonds. She felt ashamed that she had never noticed this side of the other leader before._

 _"I want you to study these humans more."_

 _Blue's voice alone brought a smile to Pink's lips._

 _"Be sure these humans' experiences can be applied to our society before you risk speaking on the matter in front of anyone but me. I myself am uncertain regarding the changes this can bring. But I know that any trepidation I feel will be shared by White and Yellow tenfold." Blue hoped Pink would heed her words, "Be cruel to these humans if you have to. Use any tactic to divert attention from your true intentions. I would rather they suffer than you."_

 _Pink Diamond agreed._

 _"What are they doing." Blue quickly changed the subject. She had been watching two humans below. Their hands were interlocked and they were spinning around aimlessly._

 _Blue turned, looking for an answer from her companion. Instead she found an outstretched hand._

 _"Care to try?"_

 _Outside the observation-deck door one of Blue's Sapphires stood in waiting for her Diamond with Pink's Pearl._

 _The Pearl was fidgeting. She had never been away from her diamond for this long._

 _"I am sure all is well."_

 _Pearl jumped at the answer to the question she was just about to ask, "Y-yes. But, um. With all due respect, Your Clarity, do you think we should check on her?"_

 _The question became an answer in images flooding Sapphire's mind._

 _Pink's Pearl did not have to wait long for the answer._

 _"No. We will be in the way." Sapphire stated cryptically._

 _In the way? The Pearl thought, though she dare not ask for clarification. She did not want to intrude in her diamond's business._

 _Of course, even without asking an answer came, "It seems we will all be spending much time together outside closed doors."_

* * *

Sapphire walked back toward her Ruby Guards. She found her place near one, the Ruby who would be spared.

The thought of losing her physical form was not at all a concern for Sapphire. She knew that when she reformed all would be well. Her life would return to its usual pattern and in Sapphire's mind she was already back on Homeworld.

"What a beautiful place to build a colony." That is why it was so strange that she decided to confide a single regret to this particular Ruby, "I do wish I could have seen more of this planet."

"Uh... there's still time."

Sapphire signed, "That is a nice thought, but... no." Of course the conversation would end there. There was no way this Ruby could know.

But she would soon enough.

"Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!" A voice came from above.

Just as predicted.

Sapphire hated being right sometimes.

And the counterattack began.

As predicted.

Gems were defeated.

As predicted.

The rouge Pearl prepared to strike her down as well.

As predicted.

In her last moments Sapphire saw a lone Ruby lying on the ground. "Thank you, Ruby." She wanted to make sure the guard knew everything would be alright, "You did your best."

The sword came down at her.

As Predi-

"NO!"

* * *

 _"Will you miss me?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _In just a few short thousand years the two rulers had grown close._

 _"It's not like I won't be back soon." Pink assured, trying to smile despite the impending separation, "Earth is a warp away."_

 _Blue was on the brink of tears, "You've acquired so many enemies." There was talk of a rebellion, "Perhaps my guidance is to blame."_

 _"I keep my court with me now at all times." Pink placed a gentle hand on Blue's now tearstained cheek, "You have nothing to worry about."_

 _"Where are they now?" Blue asked, "Your court."_

 _"Would you want them here now?" Pink asked._

 _Blue fell into tears and into the arms of the gem before her._

 _Why was she crying?_

 _This was not the end._

 _It didn't matter._

 _In that moment Blue believed she could not feel worse._

 _Pink leaned forward, bringing her lips to soft white hair._

 _An emotion unspoken flowed through the pair. It was enough to light up the room, filling it with warm light._

* * *

The light disappeared to reveal something entirely new.

The gem looked down at herself, "Wha..." She asked breathlessly, "What...what is this?"

This new gem was so overwhelmed she did not notice the rebels take their leave.

"Is this... ?"

The realization was too much.

It ended just as quickly as it had begun. The same light that had joined them tore them apart.

Ruby and Sapphire fell to the ground.

Blue Diamond's court closed in around the two.

"Unbelievable!"

"Disgusting!"

"This is unheard of!"

* * *

 _"What is it?" Blue Diamond asked her Pearl._

 _"My Diamond, there is news from earth."_

 _"Oh?" Blue tried to still her heart. She knew news from Earth had to mean. She had waited so long for any sort of reply._

 _The Pearl was having trouble finding the words, "My Diamond, I …."_

 _It was useless._

 _Blue Pearl could not say these words to her diamond._

 _The door opened as though on cue and a Sapphire glided into the room._

 _The blue gems turned their attention to this uninvited guest._

 _Blue Pearl shook, recognizing her as the bearer of bad news._

 _"Blue Diamond." The Sapphire spoke._

 _"Sapphire." Blue did not question why a loyal Sapphire would enter unannounced. "I assume you have news." This was one of Pink's Sapphire for sure, "From Pink Diamond?"_

 _The Sapphire curtsied, "Of."_

 _"What is the prophecy?"_

 _Sapphire knew what was to happen, but this was not about the future, "There is no prophecy that foretold this news."_

 _Blue's felt herself grow unsettled. She had never heard a Sapphire speak of the past before, "What has happened?"_

 _"Pink Diamond has been shattered by …" The Sapphire remembered all that had happened and all she had seen. Instead she spoke the words she had been given, "Rose Quartz."_

* * *

Blue Diamond's voice cut harder than the sword that was meant to slay Sapphire. It was stronger than the sword that had shattered a diamond, "The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described!"

"This is... not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I..."

Blue's felt herself break. Her fear of rebels switching to anger before she herself completely understood why.

"No! It was me!" A common Ruby jumped in front of her Sapphire.

"Clearly. How dare you fuse with a member of my court?"

How dare two gems of a different kind fuse.

How dare they fuse in front of her.

How dare they remind her of what she had lost.

"Forgive me, I... !" The Ruby begged.

But Blue Diamond would not listen. She was sure the two gems in front of her had felt it. Something she too had felt not too long ago.

Fusions based on anything but function cannot last.

And just like her, they had to learn.

"You will be broken for this!"


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

 **A/N:** This is the second, and last, part of the fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review with what you thought. It really makes my day. Even constructive criticism makes my day.

 **Have a nice weekend!**

* * *

Three diamonds stood in an old strawberry covered war field.

It was rare for the three Diamonds to be on such an insignificant planet at one time. But the small acts that had led to this point felt predetermined.

And it was here that the truth had finally been revealed.

"You … knew." Blue was breathless, looking between her fellow rulers. The shock paralyzed her.

But why was she shocked when she had known all along?

Denial can be the opaquest type of mask. It had kept her in the dark even in front of the most blinding truth.

Yellow sighed. She never wanted this, "It was for your own good."

Blue's tried eyes grew wide. Those words were so familiar.

"You always say that." Blue repeated the words she had once heard her from her Pink.

It was in that familiar yet new exchange that Blue knew she was no longer welcome. She felt a wall that had slowly been built over time solidify between herself and the other diamonds.

Worse still, Blue was trapped and she knew fully well no gems would come to her aid.

Who would intrude in a fight between Diamonds?

"I meant it then and I mean it now." Yellow Diamond spoke frankly, in a tone that held so much more.

Blue looked over to White, knowing her silence did not mean innocents.

"How?" The blue gem firmly interrogated.

"Wouldn't you rather know 'Why'?"

"I know why!" Blue shouted, "I want to know ' **How?'** "

"By our orders we sent a Pe-"

"NO!" The field flooded with a blue hue, "How!? How could **you**?" Blue could care less about the gem who had carried out the act. She knew this gem was not truly to blame.

"Of course we all miss her." Yellow fought back tears that were not her own, "But we have to look beyond feelings and move forward. If a gem cannot move they are useless. We all have enacted regulations to shatter gems for such a crime."

Blue fell to her knees. She felt incapacitated, "Pink wanted- No, not just her… I want to move. None of us are moving forward!"

"Do you not understand?" Yellow scorned, "You should know better. Providing such freedom of choice would create anarchy. A coup would be sure to follow."

"But the humans-"

For the first time in what seemed like eras, White Diamond spoke, "We are not humans." Her voice was flat and her affect remained still. One would wonder if she had spoken at all.

Yellow shook her head disappointedly, "You were too…" The Diamond paused, choosing her words carefully, " _close_ to Pink to see the harm she was doing."

Blue knew what such a word meant. They had known.

"She confused you." Yellow continued, "Now look at what the union has done to you. You used to be strong and now I can barely recognize you as a Diamond."

An emotional switch was triggered in the usually melancholic gem. Within a millisecond she lashed out. A hidden power threw Yellow and White off balance. Yellow's head felt as though it would tear apart.

"I take this as your declaration of secession." White spoke, seeming barely affected by the psychic attack.

"This began thousands of years ago when my heart was shattered by your hand." Blue rose from the ground, "I will only end what you began."

"Foolish" Yellow spat, regaining her footing, "I had hoped it would not come to this." She turned to White, "Return to Homeworld, manage affairs, and prepare the news that once again a Diamond had been shattered."

With one last unsympathetic look at Blue, White took her leave.

"Was that wise?" The blue gem enquired, "Do you really believe you are a match for me?"

Yellow Diamond removed her helmet, "In your current state." The headpiece transformed into a hammer, "You will fall faster than Pink did."

* * *

"Are we really doing this?" Amethyst questioned with concern.

The Crystal 'Gems'-

Lars

Lion

Connie

The Rutile Twins

Padparadscha

Fluorite

Rhodonite

A single Topaz

The "Fam-ethyst"

Lapis Lazuli

Peridot

Amethyst

Pearl

Garnet

And Steven

-stood together watching a brutal fight play out in front of them.

"I do not see this future playing out well." Garnet foretold, not basing her words on a vision but pure logic.

But there was no need to answer, they all knew the answer. This involved them all.

"I know this isn't ideal." Pearl offered, "But we all know it's necessary."

"To get them of this planet once and for all."

"Tooooo haaaaave frrrrreeedooooom."

"Let's do this-"

"Together."

"That's what I was going to say."

"I foresee the diamonds of yellow and white turning against blue. A great battle is about to begin."

"We know, Pad, it's already happened."

Yellow swung her hammer. Bolts of energy crackled across the air finally joining into one single bolt.

Blue tried her best to move but to no avail.

She would be shattered.

 **GONG**

A hollow noise rang out across the field.

Blue eyes opened to see the colorful earth...shaded pink?

She was alive?

Surveying her surroundings, Blue Diamond found that she was enveloped in a large pink bubble. She was quick to find the source of the protection.

Rose Quartz?

"I'm going to let the shield down." Steven warned, "But before I do…Please, you have to help us protect this planet."

Us.

Blue looked to the now distracted Diamond. Yellow looked as though she was swatting at flies, trying her best to keep up as gems attacked from every angle.

"Please." Steven repeated, "I don't think you want this."

What **did** she want?

What she wanted had long passed.

But now, in this moment, what did she want?

A sharp cry entered the bubble and a single gem separated into two.

"Garnet!"

Ruby and Sapphire were flung near the bubble's edge.

Steven anxiously bounced from side to side, the need to run to his caregivers' side was great.

Blue Diamond watched as the beaten gems struggle to move, fighting to simply touch.

Sapphire's eye met her former diamond's stare. In any other circumstance she would fear this gem. But in this instant she felt a surge of strength. Defiantly, the small blue gem clawed at the ground, pulling herself to her love's side to find her in a much worse condition.

"Ruby." She whispered, tears already flowing from the moment they had separated. Sapphire had felt the impact through Garnet.

Blue Diamond could not hear what the Sapphire was saying but she could feel it.

Perhaps Steven could feel it too. The bubble that surrounded Blue broke and the young gem ran to help.

Blue Diamond looked to Yellow. The other diamond would not be preoccupied for long. Only a few gems remained able to attack.

These rebel gems had put up a good fight, but it was really no use against an adversary so powerful.

"Rose Quartz" Blue Diamond had decided, once again ready to enter the fight with a newfound motivation, "Call your troops back and tend to them."

Steven nodded, leaving the mended Ruby with Sapphire. He would try his best to make sure his friends were out of harm's way.

Lion appeared, matching the boy's sprint and eventually aiding him in transport altogether.

Yellow noticed the change and turned to face the other Diamond, "I didn't know you had such pests ready to fight for you. Not that it matters, most of them are too exhausted to move or have already lost their form."

These valiant gems did not fight for her-

Blue Diamond stood tall.

-but in a strange twist of fate they were now fighting for the same thing.

"You will leave this planet."


	3. Part Three

_**A/N:**_ _We learned a lot more about Pink (and even saw her) since I started writing this!_

 _She is taller in this fic than in the show but for continuity I'm going to keep her tall._

 _Thank you for the reviews. They really inspired me to continue._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Steven Universe. This is just for fun._

* * *

Yellow grinned, "Soon you and this planet will be a bitter-sweet memory." The Diamond sharply turned on her heals and with a quick flick of her hand-

Blue braced herself against the sudden attack.

-yellow summoned her ship.

Blue narrowed her eyes as she watched the other Diamond move toward the ship, "You are just going to leave?"

"I will gladly leave and never return from this rock. The geo-weapon is set to emerge at any time." Yellow looked over her shoulder, "And besides, I'm not a fool, we're evenly matched so there is no way of knowing if I would be able to shatter you by myself."

This did not make sense, "Then why did you send White away? You clearly had the upper hand." Yellow had always outshined the other diamonds militarily.

This had to be a trick, or …

"Your alliance with Pink was too much of a threat. And even with her gone you still make trouble in her name. White wants you punished."

"And you?"

There was a silance before Yellow spoke again. She seemed to consider her words carefully and then finally with a deep sigh, "I could really care less if you are shattered or not. And you are already trapped in a prison of your own making."

Blue balled her fists, she still felt the desire to fight. She wanted to see her fellow Diamonds suffer for what they had done. But it was in that moment she realized that though she might be able to attack them she could never go as far as shattering. It was not something she could bring herself to do anymore. It made her want to scream. Frustrated by the need to avenge clashing with newfound repentance.

Yellow could see this, "If you want to stay in a prison do it here on Earth and disappear along with it." Blue had been closest to her always. It wasn't until Pink came along that she felt that bond begin to fray.

"You will not be back." Blue stated, her voice slightly questioning.

"To where?" Yellow looked around at the mess strewn around her. Off-color gems, humans, rebels and a dethroned diamond, "There is nothing here worth returning to."

And with that she was gone.

The Earth was still. The wind dared not blow and all life was silent with uncertainty.

"Is that it?"

A timid voice asked finally breaking through and setting into motion a fury of questions.

"I can't believe this is the end."

"What geo-weapon?!"

"Don't worry it's not going to emerge, Peridot and I took care of it."

"In an unexpected twist Yellow is going to leave this planet to EXPLODE!"

"Uh, we know and it's not."

"I can't accept this."

"I was looking forward to punching her in the face."

"You got punched in the face instead."

"Um guys, are we not going to mention the elephant in the room?"

"The what?"

"We still have a Diamond to worry about here."

The voices fell on deaf ears. Blue Diamond stood looking out at this Earth she had been left on.

What was she meant to do now?

As blue eyes scanned the landscape they finally fell on Rose's troops. They were huddled together for safety. It was obvious that they were still on the defense. The large diamond turned to them but did not move any closer. She knew how she must look to them.

Blue looked from one face to another. There were gems she could name and others who looked unlike anything she had ever seen. Then she came to a blue Sapphire. A very distressed looking blue Sapphire. She was very familiar.

The Diamond felt compelled to call out to her, "Sapphire." She began, "Are you the one from my court who ran away with a Ruby?"

"I am." Sapphire clearly stated, loud enough that the Diamond could hear. She didn't care if she was loud enough for even Homeworld to hear.

"How is she?" Blue asked, concern saturated her words as she remembered Yellow's attack on them.

Sapphire looked down at the Ruby gem cupped in her hands, "Healed and resting thanks to Steven."

Blue Diamond's heart broke and she opened her mouth to speak but Sapphire already had a reply, "We have already forgiven you long ago."

The blue diamond reverently looked down, her knees following her gaze. There was no need for forgiveness. After all, her actions were unforgivable. But still it had happened.

Sapphire continued, "Without what happened on that cloud arena I would have never had the courage to leave and explore this beautiful planet with her. We would have never met any of our friend… our family." She corrected herself, "The future is much less certain here to the point that sometimes I feel like I am going to lose my mind. But since that jump into the unknown I have faith that everything has happened for a reason. Including this."

Steven looked over to his caregiver with a kind smile. Through the corner of his eye he noticed a figure walk passed them and toward the diamond.

"Pearl?!" He asked.

She did not respond and it was not long before she was standing at the diamond's knees.

"Who's Pearl are you?" Blue ignorantly asked.

"I don't belong to anyone." Pearl's tone was enough to make Blue realize her mistake. "But I was made for-" She tried to correct before being interrupted by her own hand silencing her.

Blue's eyes went wide as she realized that the pearl's words were being locked away. Quickly she pointed at the gem, releasing her from the binding that had kept the truth in for so long.

Pearl felt the seal being lifted from her and she was finally free to speak, "I was the one. I was ordered by White Diamond to take action against Pink Diamond." Upon seeing the look on the diamonds face Pearl added, "You asked 'how' earlier. I can tell you."

"Please." Blue begged.

Pearl nodded, "My first mission was to join the rebellion and share any information I learned with White Diamond. It was supposed to be easy. But my mission took an unexpected turn when I met the leader of the rebellion. She was nothing like the monster they painted her out to be. It wasn't long before I left my mission behind for a new one. My own. As you can expect the Diamonds were not happy with me. They, and you, sided ever more strongly with Pink when she called out to you for help. I knew there was no way we could win. Ans so when an ultimatum came from White that it was either Pink's life or ours I took Rose's sword and did what had to be done. As a Pearl it was easy to get close to her. She even stepped out of her palanquin recognizing me as the friendly Pearl to White."

Blue looked away.

"I can stop for now. But I think it will do you well to hear to the end."

"Please continue."

"Of course a common Pearl shattering a diamond would be unheard of and lead to questions. Because of course, in the end all anyone on Homeworld would see was White Diamond's Pearl shattering another Diamond. Anyone could put that mystery together. How could a Pearl act on her own will after all. I don't know how but my deed was quickly covered up and memories where rearranged to place Rose in my place. And as for the ultimatum, that promise was broken and the rebels on earth were made an example of."

Blue remembered the end well, "I had gotten word that Rose Quartz had shattered Pink with a sword. It was too much. I wanted the rebellion to be over at any cost. I wanted that much more than the truth at that time. Yellow made the call to attack you with the strongest weapon we had. Nothing can erase the fact that I helped those responsible to silence innocent gems."

"So you know what that weapon does to gems?!" Steven cried out.

"Yes." Blue solemnly acknowledged.

"Is there a way to reverse it?!" The boy asked hopefully.

"Of course there is. I have the power to do so-" But the diamond also knew, "-but there is no way I could return all the gems on Earth to their original form. It is too large a planet just for me."

"What if they were all in one place?"

"That is a possibility."

The crystal gems looked to one another unsure if possibility could turn to reality.

"If you let me, I can try." Blue confirmed.

"You ready?" Amethyst asked, bringing out the last handful of bubbles out from the temple.

Amethyst was asking her friends more so than the Diamond. It had been a project but a million bubbles now floated in the cool ocean air. Amethyst still did not know what to think about trusting this former leader.

Pearl stood by Steven, "I think it will be fine, don't you." She whispered to the boy.

"Garnet?" Steven questioned, also unsure of how he should be feeling about this situation.

"I don't know either." Despite saying this the stoic gem flashed him a reassuring smile, "But the worst I see happening is us having to re-bubble all of these gems."

"And the best?"

"Reuniting with old friends."

"Oh boy." Amethyst sighed, "So we're taking a risk here."

"Every action comes with risk."

Blue waited patiently. There was not much she felt she could do for the gems she had so wronged. But this was the first step she would take.

"Let's do it!" Steven decided. The gems by his side stood in agreement.

Closing her eyes Blue Diamond raised both of her arms to her chest. Then in a quick motion she let them fall to her side. As she did this all of the bubbles popped revealing the corrupted gems inside.

Newly free they began to take shape.

A steel blue fog took over the calm sea breeze. It covered everything in darkness. Through the darkness came flashes of light from all around.

Blue didn't need to open her eyes, she knew everything was being returned to how it once was. Those gems would finally be free and with each one she knew she would have more to answer for.

She watched the flashes of light through the deep haze when suddenly a feeling struck her. Her breathing became labored as she looked wildly around for the source of the feeling.

The diamond could almost make out a voice whispering to her. It was far to faint to hear any words but it was undeniably the voice of-

"P-Pink."

"Did you miss me? I missed you."

Blue couldn't see the owner of the taunting voice, "You were shattered. I- you aren't real…" The diamond reached out into the darkness sure she had finally lost herself to grief as Yellow had warned.

"You're saying you couldn't feel me? You were always so good at that~" The voice flirted with her just beyond her sight.

Blue was at a loss, "I **could** feel you. That's why I couldn't move forward. It was like I was shattered when you were."

Finally fingers interlocked her own, "I was never shattered."

The fog slowly began to lift revealing the diamond who had been missing for so long.

Overcome Blue jumped forward into welcoming arms.

* * *

 _ **a/n:** I know I'm leaving it off in a weird spot. I might pick up with this if you like where it's headed. I kind of wanted to give it a happy ending for now and also kind of predict where the show might head. _

_Does this ship even have a name?_

 _IDK._

 _Until next time. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
